Zaklęty dwór/I/V
W półgodzinę później siedziało na powrót całe towarzystwo w bawialnym pokoju, a pani sędzina przyrządzała czaj przy ubocznym, czerwoną serwetą okrytym stoliku. — Tylko z masą rumu, pani dobrodziejko — przypomniał gość nie żenowany, jak gdyby w publicznej dysponował gospodzie. — To jakiś prostak bez wychowania! — wyszepnęła pani sędzina urażona. — Rum będzie przecież na stole, każdy z panów może sobie dolać według upodobania — dorzuciła głośno, z widocznym ucinkiem. — Wybornie, wyśmienicie! — zawołał wesoło Katylina. — Obaczycie państwo, jak zaraz inaczej pójdzie cały tok rozmowy. Pan Girgilewicz uśmiechnął się z zadowolenia i z cicha cmoknął językiem. Upomnienie się pana Damazego przypadło mu wielce do smaku, bo i on jest tego zdania, że czaj, jeśli nie chce uchodzić za rumianek albo za centurię, musi być mocny jak sto diabłów, taj tylko. Dzięki tej sporej flaszy wcale niezłego rumu, a wybornemu przykładowi i ciągłym zachętom Katyliny, całe towarzystwo po jednej szklance w lepszym i weselszym ujrzało się humorze niż kiedy indziej po trzech lub czterech. Pani sędzina wyniosła się do swego pokoju, a pan Damazy, zapaliwszy fajkę z najdłuższego cybucha gospodarza, rozparł się jak najwygodniej na przyległej sofie i pociągając od czasu do czasu spory łyk płynu, zakrawającego więcej na rum z herbatą niż herbatę z rumem, zapadł na chwilę w jakieś głębokie, niezwykłe u siebie zamyślenie. Naraz zwrócił się do gospodarza. — Powiedziałem jegomości — rzekł dmąc przed siebie ogromny kłąb dymu — że lubo zespojony z Julkiem najściślejszym węzłem przyjaźni, musiałem od lat czterech zupełnie stracić go z oczu i nie wiem w ząb, jakim sposobem do tak ogromnej przyszedł fortuny. — Jak to? — zapytał pan mandatariusz zdziwiony — nie wiesz pan, że zagarnął całą puściznę po nieboszczyku starościcu Żwirskim? — O, o tym dowiedziałem się, zaledwie wróciwszy do kraju, lecz rad bym wiedział, jakim cudownym wpływem czy przypadkiem dostąpił tego szczęścia niespodziewanego? Pan mandatariusz podciągnął brwi do góry i bardzo ważną przybrał minę. — Hm, hm, strasznie to zawikłana historia! — mruknął po chwili. — Wielka kałamancja! — dodał po swojemu Girgilewicz. — Tym lepiej! rozciekawiacie mię panowie. — Długo by o tym panu potrzeba opowiadać — ciągnął dalej mandatariusz. — Zaczynaj więc prędzej w imię boże, mój dobrodzieju. — Pan nie słyszałeś nic a nic o nieboszczyku starościcu? — Nic zgoła. Pan Girgilewicz pokiwał głową, jakby nie wierzył temu, a pan sędzia nadął się jeszcze poważniej. — Któż to był ten nieboszczyk starościc? — pytał dalej Katylina. — Szczególny człowiek! — mruknął mandatariusz z naciskiem. — Dziwak — wykładał jaśniej pan Gustaw Chochelka. — Wariat, taj tylko — zakonkludował ostatecznie Girgilewicz. — Ho, ho, coraz ciekawiej! — wykrzyknął wesoło Katylina — słucham was, panowie. — Nie wiem tylko, od czego panu zacząć — zawahał się mandatariusz. — Wpadnij zaraz in medias res, to najlepiej. — Gdzie, gdzie? — zapytali jednocześnie mandatariusz i ekonom, obadwaj niebiegli w łacinie. — Zaczynaj pan od środka, mówię — tłumaczył Katylina. Pan mandatariusz wstrząsł głową. — Nie uchodzi — rzekł poważnie. — To opowiadaj, jak chcesz, byleś raz zaczął, łaskawco — naglił Katylina, trochę już zniecierpliwiony. Pan mandatariusz zamyślił się na chwilę, jakby się czegoś wahał, nagle pokrzepił się sporym haustem czaju, odkrząknął głośno, najeżył w górę podstrzyżony wąs i ozwał się z na pół poważną, na pół tajemniczą miną: — Nieboszczyk starościc jak i brat jego, dzisiejszy hrabia Zygmunt Żwirski z Orkizowa, byli synami śp. starosty Michała Żwirskiego. — Aha — bąknął nieznajomy jakby dla zachęcenia opowiadającego. — A wieszże pan, kto był znowu śp. starosta? — zapytał pan mandatariusz. — Nic a nic. Pan sędzia z niewiadomością swego gościa rósł widocznie w powagę. Pociągnął nowy haust z wypróżnionej do pół szklanicy i zaczął dopiero po chwili: — Pan starosta był to pan, mości dobrodzieju, pan, o jakich już dzisiaj ani słychać, ale jak wszyscy Żwirscy miał tu coś — dodał ciszej, pukając w czoło. — Małego bzika, taj tylko — wypalił mniej ostrożny ekonom. — Jak to? — przerwał śmiejąc się Katylina — wszyscy Żwirscy mieli bzika?... — Wszyscy w prostej linii z dziada pradziada aż do ostatniego starościca — potwierdzał stanowczo mandatariusz. — Więc i hrabia z Orkizowa cierpi na zajączki? — O, uchowaj Boże — zaprzeczył mandatariusz — pan hrabia był młodszym synem i do tego z drugiej żony starosty, i on pierwszy wypadł z tej reguły. — No, a cóż tedy sam starosta? — pytał dalej Katylina i pół na pół rozłożył się na sofce. — Starosta na starość przy ogromnej fortunie i ogromnym znaczeniu wplątał się w wojnę konfederacką . — Przystał do konfederatów, taj tylko — poprawiał ekonom. — Więc był dzielnym patriotą, jak widzę — zawołał Katylina żywo. Na wyraz „patriota” pan sędzia obejrzał się szybko po całym pokoju, a pan aktuariusz schował się cały za swe krochmalne kołnierzyki i mruknął przez zęby: — Owa! już o patriotyzmie gada, nie mówiłem, że to jakiś podejrzany ptaszek! — No i cóż dalej? — zapytał Katylina niekontent z przerwy. Pan sędzia obejrzał się jeszcze raz po pokoju, pociągnął nowy haust ze szklanki i prawił dalej z niejakim wahaniem. — Tak, w istocie, w samej rzeczy był, jak to mówią, patriotą, ale ten patriotyzm diablo mu na złe wyszedł, bo i majątek znacznie podszargał, i krwi własnej w kilku przelał okazjach, i nareszcie, kiedy się wszystko nie udało i nastąpił ów, jak to nazywają... — Ostatni rozbiór — pomógł prędko Katylina. Mandatariusz znowu obejrzał się na wszystkie strony. — A tak, niby tak... jak pan nazwałeś — jąkał się wahając. — Otóż wtedy... — zaczął spiesznie. — Wtedy? — Rozum stracił. — Zwariował do reszty, taj tylko. — Nie wyszedł nigdy z wielkiej sali, gdzie wiszą portrety rodzinne, i rozparty w wielkim krześle poręczowym, jakby na tronie, powtarzał raz po raz z uroczystą powagą: „Nie pozwalam! Protestuję!” Czasami tylko wpadał w dziki szał, w jakiś ferwor niepohamowany, a wtedy brońże Boże przystąpić do niego. Starosta dobywał nieodstępnej od boku karabeli i wymachiwał jak opętany na wszystkie strony, a co ostrzem ugodził w wielki stół dębowy, to zawsze zawołał okropnym głosem: „Masz, zdrajco Potocki! A tom ci zajechał, psie Branicki! To dla ciebie, infamisie Poniński!” I tak rąbał nieustannie, coraz nowe wygłaszając nazwiska, aż znużony, zziajany, zapieniony powalił się bez zmysłów na ziemię. Po każdym takim napadzie słudzy kładli go zaraz w łóżko i głowę okładali lodem. Ale raz, czy za późno się opamiętali, czy zresztą przyszedł już czas od Boga naznaczony, pan starosta jak stracił zmysły, tak nie odzyskał ich już więcej. — Trafił go paralusz, taj tylko — zakończył Girgilewicz i jednym łykiem większą pół szklanki wychylił do kropli. Pan Damazy Czorgut z wielką uwagą przysłuchiwał się opowiadaniu, a zdawało się, że na chwilę znikł mu nawet z ust nieodstępny nigdy uśmiech sardoniczny. — I cóż dalej? — zapytał z widoczną niecierpliwością. Pana mandatariusza ucieszył efekt, jaki sprawił swym opowiadaniem. Potarł czuprynę, najeżył wyżej wąs podstrzyżony i po krótkiej chwili namysłu zaczął prawić dalej: — Po nieboszczyku została wdowa i dwóch synów, śp. zmarły przed trzema laty starościc Mikołaj i dzisiejszy orkizowski hrabia Zygmunt. Obadwaj już w pełne dojrzeli lata i zaraz po śmierci ojca podzielili się majątkiem. A trzeba panu wiedzieć, że choćby cały świat obszedł wszerz i wzdłuż, nie spotkałby nigdzie dwóch braci tak sobie sprzecznych i niepodobnych, jak byli obaj starościcy Żwirscy. Od dzieciństwa nie zgadzali się z sobą w niczym i nie lubili się... — Jak pies z kotem — poderwał pan Girgilewicz i machnął ręką. Pan mandatariusz skrzywił się, niekontent widocznie z przerwy. — Ludzie — ciągnął dalej — bardzo łatwo tłumaczyli sobie tę wzajemną antypatię. Starościc Mikołaj urodził się z innej, a pan Zygmunt z innej matki; pierwszy był brzydki jak małpa a ponury, dziki, niepohamowany, uparty, zawzięty jak diabeł, drugi ładny jak panienka, ujmował wszystkich swym wesołym humorem, słodyczą, uprzejmością. Ten opływał w pieszczoty matki, lubił odpowiednie sobie towarzystwo, gonił za rozrywkami, tamten po całych dniach przesiadywał u boku obłąkanego ojca i nie poznany od niego, przysłuchiwał się jego szalonym krzykom i dzikim wybuchom. O naukach ani słyszeć nie chciał, z wielką biedą nauczono go zaledwie najniezbędniejszych wiadomości. Kiedy urósł w lata, po całych dniach znowu jak opętany uganiał na koniu, strzelał, co mu w drogę weszło, a do towarzystwa przybrał sobie dwóch w swoim wieku parobków, najsilniejszych i najtęższych chłopów w całym kluczu, i tych ani na chwilę nie puszczał od swego boku. Nieboszczka starościna ani śmiała co powiedzieć niesfornemu starościcowi, który zuchwałość swoją mógł posunąć do najwyższego, a gotów był w każdej chwili najdzikszego ważyć się szaleństwa. — Fiu, fiu, fiu! — przerwał znowu Girgilewicz — czegoż on nie dokazywał już za młodu! Cuda wyrabiał, taj tylko. — Jak tylko umarł starosta, starościna z panem Zygmuntem przenieśli się do Orkizowa, a starościc Mikołaj objął klucz żwirowski na siebie. Dawniej rządziła matka wszystkim w imieniu obłąkanego męża, teraz gorszy jeszcze wariat od zmarłego miał całe gospodarstwo pochwycić w swoje ręce. Jakiż to popłoch ogarnął wszystkich na samą tę wiadomość! — Przyznam się — poderwał Girgilewicz — że ja sam wahałem się, czy natychmiast dziękować za służbę, czy próbować szczęścia pod wariatem. — Od czegoż zaczął nowy dziedzic? — zapytał Katylina coraz więcej rozciekawiony. — Od największych wariacji, jak drugi kaniowski. Najpierw spalił jednej nocy ośm wsi swego klucza. — Co spalił?! — zawołał pan Damazy i porwał się z sofki. — Nie podobała mu się budowa, taj tylko — rzekł krótko Girgilewicz. — Zawołał wszystkie ośm gromad naraz i rzekł im: „Do jutra macie wypróżnić wasze chaty, stodoły, obory, bo was podpalę na wszystkie cztery rogi”. Chłopi potruchleli, cichaczem ułożyli suplikę do cyrkułu, ale tymczasem wypróżnili obejścia jak zamiótł. Na drugi dzień krwawa łuna zawisła nad okolicą, wszystkie ośm wsi spłonęło do szczętu. Staroście wtedy szesnaście gromad spędził w jedno miejsce i nuż pruskim murem obudowywać w symetrycznym porządku sioła zgorzałe. Nowe chaty musiały iść w dwóch rzędach wzdłuż gościńca, jedna o pięć sążni od drugiej. I nim komisja zjechała z cyrkułu, stały już wszystkie wsie odbudowane, a pan starościc nad nową przemyśliwał wariacją. — Niezły początek! — mruknął nieznajomy. — Ale któż by tam zliczył i spamiętał wszystkie jego dalsze wariactwa i dziwactwa – kontynuował mandatariusz. — Jak sobie co ubrdał, musiało się stać, choćby ziemia miała wypaść z swej osady. Żadna potęga ziemska nie była w stanie przełamać jego żelaznego uporu, nieugiętej zaciekłości w najdrobniejszym postanowieniu. Czego się raz chwycił, nie odstąpił od tego, choćby go w drobne sztuki posiekał. — A niechżeby kto z poddanych albo oficjalistów śmiał w czymkolwiek sprzeciwić się jego woli, niech Bóg broni, taj tylko — wtrącił Girgilewicz. — Dwóch owych nieodstępnych nigdy od jego boku opryszków pełniło obowiązki siepaków, a gdyby był Pana Boga rozkazał zdjąć z krzyża, pewnie by się ani zawahał żaden. Za lada przewinienie palnąć komu pięćdziesiąt kijów było u niego ledwie nie igraszką. — A jakże uchodziło to wszystko? — zapytał Katylina. — Inne to były jeszcze czasy, mości dobrodzieju — westchnął żałośnie mandatariusz – a zresztą nikt nie śmiał pomyśleć o skardze. Starościc był zarówno mściwym i zawziętym, jak porywczym i gwałtownym, a każdy wiedział, że bez wahania gotów by narazić się na wszystko, nie zważając na żadne dalsze skutki i następności. — A zresztą, prawdę mówiąc — ozwał się Girgilewicz — chłopi się bali niesłychanie, ale go też lubili, jak mało którego dziedzica. — Lubili? — zapytał Katylina zdziwiony. — Niezawodnie — potwierdzał pan sędzia — starościc żądał, aby każdy poddany ślepo poddawał się jego woli, w czuj duch spełniał jego rozkazy, ale też za to jak nikt inny dbał o los każdego. Zapłacić podatki za całą gromadę, wyznaczyć kilkaset korcy zapomogi na przednowku, powrócić całą szkodę pogorzelcowi albo okradzionemu było u niego czymś tak zwyczajnym i naturalnym, jak sto kijów palnąć za lada drobne uchybienie, za lada występek nierozważny. — Szczególniejszy człowiek! — mruknął nieznajomy. — Możesz sobie pan jednak wyobrazić z tego wszystkiego, jak trudno było utrzymać się u niego w obowiązku — ciągnął dalej mandatariusz z pewnym rodzajem dumy — bo to, mości dobrodzieju, zarazem i katował, i protegował chłopa, a potrzeba mu było zawsze dogodzić we wszystkim, ślepo usłuchać każdego zlecenia. — A z bratem i macochą widywał się czasami? — zapytał Katylina. — Nigdy. Brat kilka razy robił pierwszy krok pojednawczy, ale wszystkie zabiegi rozbijały się o niezłomny upór, nieugiętą zawziętość starościca. Pan Zygmunt przyjął tytuł hrabiego, bo mając w rodzie trzech wojewodów i pięciu kasztelanów miał zupełne do tego prawo, starościc ani sobie o tym mówić nie dał. — Osobliwy charakter — poszepnął znowu Katylina. — Już to musi pan wiedzieć, że starościc nie cierpiał Moskali jak rogatych diabłów i gdzie mógł, wyjawiał otwarcie swoją nienawiść. Niech tylko jaki poddany powrócił z wojska, a zaczął moskiewskie słowa mieszać w swej mowie, to takich sto kijów otrzymał na powitanie, że mu pewno wszystkie nieswojskie słowa od jednego wywietrzały razu. — I to wszystko uchodziło? — zapytał jeszcze raz Katylina. — Musiało, mości dobrodzieju — odparł mandatariusz z dumą — moja głowa, a starościca pieniądze zaradziły każdemu niebezpieczeństwu. — Można się bezpiecznie spuścić na takich pomocników — poderwał aktuariusz z dowcipnym uśmiechem, chcąc koniecznie jakimś komplementem podkadzić pryncypałowi. Pan mandatariusz uśmiechnął się zadowolony. — Już to muszę sobie oddać tę sprawiedliwość — rzekł z znaczącym uśmiechem — że mogę spuścić się w każdym razie na moją mózgownicę. Nie chwaląc się bynajmniej, mógłbym, mości dobrodzieju, zmierzyć się śmiało i z najsławniejszym adwokatem. — No, o tym potem, mój łaskawco dobrodzieju — przerwał Katylina. — Naprzód skończ opowiadanie. — Strasznieś pan, widzę, ciekawy — odparł mandatariusz trochę urażony. — Już mi niewiele pozostaje dodać. Pan starościc gospodarował tym trybem lat trzydzieści, a przez ten czas nawykli już powoli do niego i chłopi, i oficjaliści i dziwactwa i wariacje jego przestały już dziwić okolicę. Częste z początku skargi do powiatu i kryminału urwały się z czasem zupełnie, bo, jak powiedziałem, moja głowa, a pańskie dukaty umiały zaradzić wszystkiemu i z góry zapobiegały każdemu niebezpieczeństwu. Ale wtem niespodziewana zbliżała się katastrofa. — Katastrofa?! — powtórzył Katylina i z ciekawością na pół podniósł się z sofy. Mandatariusz zamilkł na chwilę, jak gdyby większy efekt chciał przygotować dalszemu opowiadaniu. — Słucham tedy... — naglił Katylina. Mandatariusz odkrząknął, musnął wąs i prawił dalej: — Właśnie w tym czasie powrócił z wojska po wysłużonych latach Mykita Ołańczuk, zuchwalec pierwszego rzędu, a łotr na wielki kamień. Ten z wrodzonego sobie zuchwalstwa nie chciał pogodzić się z zaprowadzonym u nas porządkiem rzeczy i nuż judzić i buntować chłopów i zbierać podpisy na jakąś groźną suplikę, którą sam przyrzekł zanieść przed tron i złożyć w ręce samego cesarza. Zaimponował ogromnie chłopom i wielu dało się uwieść naprawdę, i uległo ślepo wpływowi Ołańczuka. Lecz tuż zaraz doniosło się to do uszu dziedzica. I byłoż wtedy widzieć starościca, jak srogim zakipiał gniewem. Kazał natychmiast przywołać do siebie Mykitę, ale ten nie tylko nie stanął na wezwanie, ale jeszcze z zuchwałymi dał się słyszeć pogróżkami. Rozsrożony do najwyższego, posłał starościc swych olbrzymich kozaków, ci i diabła na rękach przynieśliby z piekła, toż w jednej chwili za kołnierz w powietrzu przystawili Ołańczuka do dworu. Ale Ołańczuk i wobec groźnego dziedzica nie spuścił bynajmniej z swego zuchwałego tonu. „Ja nie takich już widział panów! Służyłem w wojsku i nie boję się żadnego cywila” — zawołał w żywe oczy starościcowi. To za wiele było nawykłemu do ślepej uległości, nieograniczonego posłuszeństwa panu, przyskoczył sam do zuchwałego i pięścią uderzył go w twarz. Ale Mykita Ołańczuk był to łotr nad łotrami! Wyobraź sobie pan, porwał się na samego dziedzica! Nie zważając na obecnych kozaków rzucił się znienacka na nie przygotowanego starościca i nim jeszcze kozaki mogli przyskoczyć w pomoc, porwał go za gardło i powalił na ziemię. Tu przerwał na chwilę mandatariusz, jakby chciał zbadać, jak wielkie swym opowiadaniem sprawił wrażenie. Katylina snadź jakiejś innej spodziewał się katastrofy, bo widocznie niezupełnie był kontent z nowego toku opowiadania. — Z tym wszystkim był to przecież jakiś chwat, ten Mykita Ołańczuk — odezwał się wreszcie, widząc, że mandatariusz urwał śród mowy. — Łotr, nie chwat — poprawił mandatariusz — diablo też źle wyszedł na swym zuchwalstwie. Jak go pochwycili obadwaj przytomni kozacy, to nimby dziesięć mógł zliczyć, dostał już sto kijów odlewanych i bez przytomności prawie leżał na ziemi. Ale wszystko to nie ostudziło jeszcze wściekłości starościca, który prawie od zmysłów odchodził na pierwszym razie. — Niech Pan Bóg broni, taj tylko — mruknął Girgilewicz, który pobladł na samo wspomnienie tej chwili pamiętnej. Mandatariusz ciągnął dalej opowiadanie. — Starościc kazał na pół nieżywego odnieść do mnie do aresztu i groził codziennie dopóty powtarzać tę operację, dopóki nędznik ducha nie wyzionie. — I byłby pewno dotrzymał słowa — mruknął Girgilewicz. — Niezawodnie — przyznawał mandatariusz — ale snadź sam Pan Bóg chciał oszczędzić mu zbrodni. Gwałtowna irytacja tego dnia była za mocną nawet na jego żelazną naturę. Pod wieczór dostał silną gorączkę, a nazajutrz rozniemógł się naprawdę, że co tchu potrzeba było posyłać po doktora. Kilka dni trwało niebezpieczeństwo życia. Starościc nabawił się nerwowej febry, a w gorączce nie poznawał nikogo i bredził od rzeczy. — Tym sposobem upiekło się Ołańczukowi — wtrącił ekonom. — Miał szczęście łotr!! Kilka dni jeszcze przetrzymałem go na czystym rosole w areszcie, a kiedy przyszedł wreszcie do siebie, pozwoliłem mu uciec na cztery wiatry. Ale, panie — zawołał mandatariusz i z dumą potarł czuprynę — kilka razy potem dostał się w moje ręce i dałem mu się we znaki co się zowie. Raz... — Ależ starościc... — przerwał Katylina. — Starościc, panie — podchwycił mandatariusz, odstępując od zamierzonej odrębnej wycieczki — ocalał od śmierci, ale sześć tygodni musiał przeleżeć w łóżku. Cóż to była za bieda, jak zaczął powoli przychodzić do sił! przyzwyczajony do ciągłego ruchu, do ciągłego życia czynnego, nie mógł jednej godziny wyleżeć spokojnie! Aż wtem na szczęście zjawił się ni stąd, ni zowąd jakiś kwestarz we dworze. — Kwestarz? — powtórzył Katylina. — Tak, niby kwestarz, niby pustelnik, dość że w sukni zakonnej. Ktoś wpadł na myśl, czy nie potrafiłby on rozerwać na chwilę chorego. Kwestarz podjął się chętnie tego zadania. A jak poszedł do pokoju chorego, to zabawił aż do późnego wieczora. Nazajutrz miał odejść, ale starościc cały dzień zatrzymał go przy sobie. Tak samo stało się w dzień trzeci i czwarty i kwestarz na piękne rozkwaterował się we dworze. Z początku bawił chorego samą tylko rozmową, ale następnie zaczął mu czytywać rozmaite jakieś książki, a rzecz szczególna, starościc, co jak ognia bał się wszelkiego pisma, słuchał z coraz większym upodobaniem. Kwestarz ani na chwilę nie oddalał się od jego łóżka, a kiedy potem czytał lub mówił, nie mógł nikt być w pokoju. Nie podobało się to wszystkim we dworze, ale nikt nie mógł się domyślić niczego złego. Kwestarz przesiedział dwa tygodnie przy chorym, a potem znikł, jakby go nie było. Starościc podźwignął się z łóżka i na powrót objął gospodarstwo. I nagle ani go poznać! Przeinaczył się, jakby go kto zamienił! Kto go teraz pierwszy raz ujrzał lub słyszał mówiącego, nie wierzył w pierwszej chwili własnym oczom i uszom. Z dawnego wilka jakby cudem zrobił się baranek, z sokoła gołąbek! — Proszę! — wybąknął Katylina mimowolnie. — O tak, panie — potwierdził Girgilewicz — ja sam, jak mię tu widzisz, zgłupiałem w pierwszym momencie, taj tylko. — Jak to, dopiero wtedy pan zgłupiałeś? — zapytał Katylina złośliwie. — Dopiero wtedy — odpowiedział Girgilewicz dobrodusznie, nie domyślając się w tym żadnej myśli ukrytej. — Ale na czymże polegała ta zmiana? — zapytywał dalej Katylina. — Najpierw — ciągnął dalej mandatariusz — zwołał wszystkich swych oficjalistów i oznajmił im krótko i kategorycznie, że chce, aby odtąd jak najłagodniej obchodzić się z chłopami, i jeśli ktokolwiek najmniejszej dopuści się niesprawiedliwości, straci służbę... — Bez pardonu, taj tylko — dokończył Girgilewiccz, który coraz stawał się mowniejszym. Pan mandatariusz machnął ręką, jakby sobie wypraszał wszelkie przerwy, i kontynuował dalej: — Potem... — Potem? — przerwał tym razem jakby naumyślnie Katylina. — Zwołał wszystkie gromady i oświadczył im uroczyście, z niezwykłą u siebie dobrocią i łagodnością, że odtąd postanowił obchodzić się inaczej z swymi poddanymi. „Nie chcę odtąd — mówił — być waszym panem, ale waszym ojcem, waszym bratem. Co dla was dawniej robiłem dobrego, będę robić nadal, a z dawnej surowości, bądźcie pewni, nie zostanie ani śladu”. — Jeszczeż żeby tylko to powiedział — wtrącił się znowu Girgilewicz — ale równocześnie ogłosił także chłopom i ów nam udzielony nakaz i polecił na każdą najmniejszą krzywdę udać się wprost do niego na skargę, taj tylko. — Możesz pan sobie wyobrazić — prawił dalej mandatariusz — jak chłopi gęby porozdziawiali na to oświadczenie. Z początku nie wierzyli sami sobie i z niemym zadziwieniem obzierali się dokoła, ale pogłupieli do reszty, kiedy przeistoczony nagle dziadzic, chcąc zaraz czynem sprawdzić swoje nowe zasady, darował im wszystkie remanenta pańszczyźniane, wszystkie zaległe do dworu czynsze, osypy, daniny i nadto po kwarcie wódki na każdy osobny numer zaasygnował z swych spichlerzów. — Nawet i Ołańczukowi? — zapytał Katylina. — O, ten po swym pierwszym chrzcie znikł bez wieści ze wsi, ale starościc ani się o niego nie zapytał i udał, że zupełnie zapomniał o całej tej scenie. Katylina coraz większe objawiał zajęcie, porzucił nawet swoje wygodne stanowisko na sofie i przysunął się bliżej do opowiadającego. Mandatariusz uśmiechnął się zadowolony. — Z początku myśleliśmy wszyscy — zabrał głos po krótkiej pauzie — że to tylko nowy jakiś zwrot jego wariacji, ale niebawem pokazało się dowodnie, że zmiana była szczera i gruntowna. Starościc zmienił się we wszystkim do niepoznania. Nie uganiał już z swymi kozakami bezustannie z jednej wsi do drugiej, ale częściej przesiadywał we dworze, zamykał się w swym pokoju, zapisywał jakieś rozmaite dzieła ze Lwowa. — I zapewne pogodził się z bratem? — zapytał Katylina. — O, nie — zaprzeczył prędko mandatariusz. — Jak się bowiem pokazało z jego urywanych słów w gorączce — dodał ciszej — nienawiść ta obudwu braci miała swoje słuszne powody. Chodziło tu podobno o Kseńkę. — O jaką Kseńkę? — Jak to? nie wspominałem panu nic o Kseńce? — wykrzyknął mandatariusz i wybałuszył oczy z zdziwienia. — Ani pół słówka. — Czy być może? A toż cymbał ze mnie! — strofował się pan sędzia — wszakże to rzecz główna! a należała na sam początek. — Nic nie szkodzi, chętnie usłyszymy ją i na końcu. — Musisz pan wiedzieć — szepnął mandatariusz z uśmiechem politowania — że starościc zakochał się był w swoich dwudziestu dwóch latach. — W Kseńce? — W Kseńce, najładniejszej dziewce całego klucza. — Córce Hrycia Syłozuba, gumiennego ze Sołomek — uzupełnił ekonom. — Starościc gdzieś ją przypadkiem zobaczył — kontynuował mandatariusz — i zaraz okrutnie wpadła mu w oko. Ładna bo też to była bestyja, niech ją wszyscy diabli wezmą — zachwalał prawdziwie po mandatariuszowsku. — Ale... — Ale? — zapytał niecierpliwie Katylina, którego niezmiernie zajął ten nowy romansowy zwrot w opowiadaniu. — Na całej kuli ziemskiej nie było większej zalotnicy. Niech ją piorun trzaśnie! Zawróciła głowę wszystkim chłopcom w moim dominium. Przez nią trzech najbogatszych parobków nie chciało wykupić się od rekrutacji — dodał z ciężkim westchnieniem nie zapomnianej nigdy zgryzoty. — Pal diabli rekrutację — przerwał Katylina niechętnie. — W niej się więc zakochał starościc? — Jak kot w sadle, taj tylko — wyjechał Girgilewicz z ekonomskim porównaniem. — A onaż? — Jej pochlebiało oczywiście, że straszny dla wszystkich starszy panicz tak słodkie do niej robi oczy, więc nawzajem przymilała mu się wszelkimi siłami. — Taj tylko — zakonkludował Girgilewicz i ze znaczeniem machnął ręką. — Niebawem doniosło się to do dworu. Pani starościna chciała robić jakieś przedstawienia pasierbowi, ale to było jak groch o ścianę. Nie wskórawszy nic z tej strony, chciała się starościna, choć już trochę za późno, wziąć do Kseńki, ale panicz przeszkodził wszystkiemu, bo wyprawił dziewkę w przyległe dobra kameralne do Deminiec, gdzie wuj jego faworyta, kozaka Kostia Bulija, osiadł na sołtysowskim gruncie. Tam nie mogła jej dosięgnąć starościna, a panicz podjeżdżał codziennie nieulękniony. — Podjeżdżał, ale niedługo — wmieszał się ekonom. — Cóż się stało? — Kseńka znikła nagle bez wieści. — Starościna ją porwała? — zawołał Katylina. — Ba, i bardzo, sama uciekła, taj tylko! — Chciała zapewne hołdów panicza, ale tam, gdzie ten panicz miał tak wielkie znaczenie i gdzie tak wielki przed sobą rozsiewał postrach; tymczasem w nowym jej przybytku znikł jego urok, a pozostała tylko twarz brzydka i niemiła. Toteż prędko sprzykrzył jej się ten cały stosunek, a pewnego pięknego poranku spakowała swoje manatki i znikła gdzieś bez wieści. — A cóż za udział miał w tym braciszek? — Zdaje się, że kiedy starościc wracał jedną drogą z Deminiec, to pan Zygmunt pędził tam drugą i że Kseńka głównie na jego nalegania opuściła swoje dotychczasowe miejsce schronienia i przeniosła się do gajowego w dobrach brata starościny, gdzie młodszy panicz przebywał po kilka miesięcy co roku. — I cóż na to starościc? — Mało nie oszalał w pierwszej chwili, ale po kilku tygodniach jakoś się opamiętał. — Jeśli ją kochał szczerze — mruknął Katylina więcej sam do siebie — to nietrudno wytłumaczyć sobie wszystkie te szczególne rysy jego późniejszego charakteru. — Ale mniejsza tam o Kseńkę, bo to już strasznie dawne dzieje — zabrał mandatariusz głos na nowo. — Teraz zbliżamy się do głównej katastrofy. — Ach! — wybąknął Katylina, jak gdyby się już nie spodziewał niczego więcej. — Starościc bratał się coraz otwarciej z chłopami. — Że aż wstyd zbierał, taj tylko. — Często zaś z jakimiś szczególniejszymi odzywał się do nich przemowami. — Hm, hm! — krząknął Katylina. — Mnie to zaraz wpadło w oczy — poprawił mandatariusz z pewnym naciskiem — ale człowiek patrzył przez szpary. Aż wtem nagle jak piorun z jasnego nieba pada bomba niespodziewana. — Ho, ho! — Pewnego pięknego poranku ledwie co wstałem z łóżka i zabrałem się najspokojniej do kawy, aż tu „trzask prask” dwa powozy zajeżdżają przed dominium. Spojrzałem przez okno i skamieniałem prawie z przestrachu. Z powozu wysiadali: pan komisarz cyrkularny z landsdragonem i pan konsyliarz kryminalny, dwaj najzdatniejsi urzędnicy w całym obwodzie. „Dlaboga, cóż się stało!”, pomyślałem na pół nieżywy. Nim jeszcze miałem czas wyjść naprzeciw nich, już obadwaj wpadli do kancelarii i w tej chwili przy zamkniętych drzwiach rozpoczęli ze mną komisję i nuż mię zapytywać to o to, to o owo, to tak, to owak, aż wreszcie połapałem się, o co chodzi. Szukali tropu owego kwestarza, co podczas choroby starościca pojawił się we dworze. — Tam do kata! — wykrzyknął Katylina. — Ale cóż tu panu długo opowiadać, jak szła komisja, jak ja to, mości dobrodzieju, mieszałem szyki i mydliłem oczy obudwom, żeby siebie od wszelkiej ocalić kompromitacji! Koniec końców wyśliznąłem się z wszystkiego suchą nogą, jeszcze z reskryptem pochwalnym w dodatku, ale z starościcem na złe się zaniosło... Ów kwestarz — dorzucił po chwili, zniżając głos — był to emisariusz z Paryża, z Centralizacji . — Tak, tak, z Centralizacji — potwierdził stanowczo Girgilewicz. Katylina coś niezrozumiale mruknął przez zęby. Mandatariusz kontynuował: — Starościc snadź przewidywał takie następności, bo właśnie przed tygodniem wyrobił sobie był paszport do Paryża, a teraz, kiedy cała sprawa coraz gorszą zaczęła przybierać postać i powoli wykrywały się dowody jego tajnych z kwestarzem konszachtów, drapnął nagle z swymi obudwoma kozakami, że się tylko zakurzyło za nimi. — Cóż to była za kałamancja w całym kluczu! — ozwał się Girgilewicz. — Nikt nie wiedział, komu składać raporta, od kogo brać dyspozycje. — I komu oddawać pieniądze za sprzedawane z spichlerza zboże! — wtrącił z drwiącym uśmiechem Katylina. Girgilewicz wybałuszył oczy, jakby chciał powiedzieć: A pan skąd o tym wiesz? — I cóż dalej? — zapytał Katylina nie zważając na to. — Resztę dowiesz się pan najlepiej od samego jaśnie wielmożnego pana, który jest jego przyjacielem. Po roku niebytności starościca zawezwał go rząd krajowy publicznymi dziennikami, że jeśli w rok i tydzień nie powróci, postrada prawo obywatelstwa w państwie austriackim, a tym samym i majątek jego przejdzie na prawych spadkobierców. Nim jeszcze upłynął termin, wyczytaliśmy w dziennikach, że w Dreźnie umarł nagłą śmiercią jakiś znamienity Polak, imieniem Mikołaj Żwirski. Na tę wiadomość hrabia Zygmunt, jako prawny sukcesor, natychmiast objął administrację całego klucza. — Ale nie na długo — podchwycił ekonom. — Zapewne nadszedł testament? — Nie inaczej, mości dobrodzieju — ciągnął dalej mandatariusz. — Nagle i niespodziewanie pojawił się Kost' Bulij w Żwirowie i jednym słówkiem obalił wszelkie nadzieje hrabiego. Nieboszczyk starościc zostawił testament, w którym cały majątek zapisał komu innemu. — A tym innym był mój Julek, Grakchus — zawołał Katylina. — Kto, kto? — zapytali jednocześnie ekonom i mandatariusz. — Wasz dziedzic dzisiejszy. — A tak. Kost' Bulij złożył testament w sądzie, a w kilka tygodni instalował pan komornik Gramarski nowego dziedzica, o którym ani się przyśniło nikomu. — Cóż na to hrabia Zygmunt? — Z początku chciał podobno wszczynać proces, ale się prędko odradził i poprzestał na swoim Orkizowie. — A skądże, do diabła, Juliusz przyszedł do tej łaski u starościca? — Tego się pan tylko od niego samego możesz dowiedzieć. Jest podobno nie tylko imiennikiem, ale i jakimś dalekim krewnym starościca, a ojciec jego miał nawet być w przyjaźni z nieboszczykiem starostą. — Hm, hm — mruknął Katylina, jakby niezupełnie jasno pojmował stan rzeczy. — O wszystkim tym dowiesz się pan najlepiej, jak mówiłem, od niego samego. — Prawda — mruknął Katylina. — Nowy dziedzic objął cały klucz, z wyjątkiem żwirskiego dworu. — Który wtedy oczywiście nie uchodził jeszcze za zaklęty? — poderwał Katylina. — Ej, gdzie tam, panie! — odezwał się Girgilewicz — zawsze w nim jakiś diabeł dokazywał. Jeszcze za życia starościca zaczęły się różne nocne w nim brewerie. Mówiono, że nieboszczyk starosta wykrzykuje swoje wieczne „nie pozwalam! protestuję!” i rąbie zdrajców w postaci stołu dębowego, taj tylko. — Ale to były tylko luźne gadaniny, mości dobrodzieju — zaczął na nowo mandatariusz. — A terazże jest w tym co innego? — zapytał skwapliwie Katylina. Pan mandatariusz wzruszył ramionami, podciągnął brwi aż pod samą niemal czuprynę i rzekł zniżonym cokolwiek głosem: — Gdybym nie był filozofem z przekonania, sam bym uwierzył w wszystko, co mówią ludzie. Katylina parsknął śmiechem. Girgilewicz przeżegnał się i splunął: — Nie ma się tu czego śmiać — upominał z powagą. — Powiedzcież mi tedy z łaski swojej, czym właściwie straszy ten Dwór Zaklęty?... — Główna rzecz, że starościc chodzi w nim po śmierci, tak przynajmniej lud utrzymuje. — I tak jest w samej rzeczy, taj tylko. — Z tegom się jeszcze niewiele dowiedział — ozwał się Katylina. Mandatariusz potarł czuprynę. — Starościc — zagaił po chwili — położył jako główną klauzulę testamentu, aby Zaklęty Dwór aż do zupełnej swej ruiny pozostał nie zamieszkały i nietknięty zgoła w swym urządzeniu. Straż nad nim poruczył Kostiowi Bulijowi, przeznaczając mu na mieszkanie dom dawnego ogrodnika w zatyle ogrodu. Samo to już szczególniejsze postanowienie rzuciło pewien cień tajemniczy, pewien urok na opuszczony, ponury z powierzchowności dwór. — I stąd zapewne urósł i jego przydomek, i rozszerzył się popłoch między prostym ludem! — Ba, i bardzo! co też pan gadasz, taj tylko — zżymał się ekonom na pół zapominając, że mówi do przyjaciela swego dziedzica. Mandatariusz znowu potarł czuprynę i znowu brwi podciągnął wysoko w górę. — Widzisz pan dobrodziej — ozwał się z podwójną powagą — zaszły niektóre zdarzenia, objawiły się pewne indycja, że naprawdę rozum głupieje. — Na przykład? Słucham! — zawołał Katylina z wzrastającą ciekawością na twarzy. — At, co tu gadać, taj tylko — podchwycił Girgilewicz — ja sam, jak mię pan tu widzisz, widziałem jasne światło w lewym skrzydle pałacu, w tym pokoju, gdzie to przesiadywał jeszcze nieboszczyk starosta. — A światło to nie mogło już w żaden sposób z naturalnych jakich pochodzić przyczyn? — wtrącił Katylina z drwiącym niedowierzaniem. Girgilewicz wzruszył ramionami prawie z politowaniem. — Pijany nie byłem wówczas, a księżyca ani widać było na niebie. Koniecznie więc musiał być ktoś we środku. — Oczywiście, Kost' na przykład. — Kost' wtedy siedział u mnie w areszcie — ozwał się mandatariusz. — A to za co? — Myślałem, że to on jakieś tumany puszcza między lud, i zamknąłem go był brevi manu na parę dni. — Więc mógł jaki złodziej zakraść się do dworu?... — O, od smutnego końca Pawła Faryły nie odważyłby się tam ani zbliżyć żaden złodziej, choćby mu Bóg wie jaka nasuwała się zdobycz. — A ten Faryło właśnie najlepiej dowodzi wszystkiego — przemówił z tryumfem pan Girgilewicz. — W samej rzeczy, to szczególniejszy wypadek i trudno go sobie wytłumaczyć przy największej filozofii we łbie. — Słucham! — Miałem w moim dominium zawołanego na całą okolicę złodzieja, podpalacza, rozbójnika jednym słowem. Sześć razy siedział w kryminale, a zaledwie odzyskał wolność, zaraz dziesięć nowych popełnił łotrostw i zbrodni. Otóż ten, korzystając z uwięzienia Kostia, zakradł się do dworu, wybił szybę w sieni i wlazł do środka. Co się tam z nim działo, o tym nikt nie wie. Dopiero nad ranem powrócił do domu z próżnymi rękami, a zmieniony do niepoznania. Włosy miał rozjeżone, oczy obłąkane, twarz trupiej bladości, a cały drżał jak w febrze. Na wszystkie zapytania żony i dzieci nie odpowiadał nic więcej, jak tylko te dwa słowa „nieboszczyk pan!” Cały dzień leżał w gorączce, wrzeszcząc ciągle wniebogłosy: „Nieboszczyk! nieboszczyk! ratujcie!” W nocy zaś... — W nocy? — Umarł z przestrachu. — Hm, hm — mruknął Katylina kiwając głową w zamyśleniu. — Ale to jeszcze nic, mospanie — poderwał Girgilewicz z wzrastającym tryumfem — nazajutrz, kiedy trupa kładli na mary, pokazało się na lewym jego policzku pięć sinych pręgów jakby od pięciu palców ręki. A pan dobrodziej wiesz przecie, że po każdym dotknięciu upiora pozostaje niezatarty siny znak. Katylina zabębnił palcami po stole i wzruszył ramionami. Widocznie nie wierzył tym skazówkom, nie chciał tylko sprzeciwiać się otwarcie. Mandatariusz zabrał głos na nowo: — Przyznam się panu, że na mnie samego tak wielkie sprawiło to wrażenie, żem niezwłocznie Kostia puścił z aresztu, zwłaszcza że wartownicy klęli się na wszystko w świecie, że jednej nocy nieboszczyk starościc ukazał się pode drzwiami aresztu i kilka jakichś niezrozumiałych słów zawołał na swego dawnego kozaka. — Ale co tam długo rozprawiać, taj tylko — wtrącił się Girgilewicz z ekonomską niecierpliwością. — Alboż mój gumienny nie widział go na gumnie! Nieborak mało ducha nie wyzionął, taj tylko, bo nieboszczyk siedział na czarnym jak węgiel koniu i bezustannie skakał z dachu stodoły na stertę pszeniczną, z sterty pszenicznej na stodołę. A co koń skoczył, to mu tysiące iskier buchnęło z nozdrz, że biedny gumienny, jak tylko przyszedł do głosu, na całe gardło zaczął wrzeszczeć: „Ogień, pali się, ratujcie!” i w jednej chwili zbudził całą czeladź folwarczną. Ale wtedy znikł już nieboszczyk bez śladu, taj tylko. — Czy tylko gumienny pański zawsze trzeźwy i nie lubi skłamać czasami? — Alboż to on jeden widział nieboszczyka, taj tylko. Sto ludzi postawię, co się własnymi przypatrywali oczyma, jak nieboszczyk na czarnym jak smoła koniu jakieś opętane harce wyprawiał na dachu swego dworu, a nie masz może dziesięciu ludzi w całym kluczu, co by go nie widzieli bądź z fajką na ganku, bądź gdzie na rozstajnej drodze z nahajką w ręku. Czasami nawet nie sam się pokazuje. Stary starosta wyjeżdża wraz z nim na koniu i krzyczy, że go słychać na milę: „Nie pozwalam! protestuję!” — Ale pan sam prócz światła w oknach nie widziałeś nic zgoła? — zapytał Katylina rozjędyczonego ekonoma. — Ja nie, ale czego tu ukrywać, pan sędzia widział, taj tylko. — Co, pan, panie Gągolewski? — Czy być może? — zawołał w zdziwieniu i pan aktuariusz, który dotychczas ani gęby nie otworzył. Mandatariusz zmieszał się strasznie i spojrzał gniewnie na ekonoma, jakby mu chciał wyrzucać, że zdradził tajemnicę. — No cóż, nieprawda może? Nie widziałeś pan sam ma własne oczy nieboszczyka? — pytał dalej niezrażony Girgilewicz. — To jest... to... — jąkał się mandatariusz. — Jak to? sam go widziałeś, człowieku, i nic nie mówisz? — zakrzyknął Katylina. Mandatariusz konfundował się coraz mocniej. — Bo to, widzisz pan — zająknął się — nie wiem, jak pan to weźmiesz... to jest... jak ci się to wyda... — Ależ zmiłuj się, dobrodzieju, opowiadaj, nie nadużywaj mej ciekawości. Mandatariusz znowu potarł czuprynę. — Daję panu słowo honoru, słowo uczciwości — ozwał się wreszcie, jak gdyby do jakiegoś hazardowego nakłaniał się postanowienia — że wszystko, co panu opowiem, jest szczerą prawdą, którą w każdej chwili mógłbym stwierdzić świadectwem żywego człowieka. — Bez wstępów, bez przedmowy! — niecierpliwił się Katylina. Mandatariusz odkrząknął i odkaszlnął należycie i ozwał się dopiero po krótkiej chwili: — Było to prawie o tym samym czasie zeszłego roku... — Jeszcze nim ja nastałem — uzupełniał pan Gustaw Chochelka. — Miałem wówczas małą komisyjkę, bawił u mnie młody konceptowy praktykant z cyrkułu, pan Józef Minsowicz, zapalony miłośnik skrzypców i polowania. Walny chłopak co się zowie! Pół dnia grał na skrzypcach, drugie pół polował. — Taj tylko! — wtrącił się Girgilewicz w silnym przekonaniu, że w tym miejscu ani rusz obejść się bez tych jego dwóch słów ulubionych. — Pewnego dnia — kontynuował mandatariusz — wybraliśmy się po południu na kszyki aż pod Zawałówkę, o dobre trzy mile stąd. Kilka godzin brnęliśmy po kolana w błocie, a licho nadało, że ani wrona się nie pokazała! Znużeni, zniechęceni, mieliśmy wracać do domu, kiedy zaproponowałem wstąpić na przekąskę do zawałowskiego proboszcza. — Ależ jak tak zaczniesz ab ovo, mój łaskawco — przerwał Katylina — to dzisiaj nie skończysz opowiadania. Mandatariusz przygryzł wargi, cokolwiek urażony. — Pozwól no pan, wiem, co należy do rzeczy. Na probostwie zatrzymaliśmy się do późnej nocy, komisarz zabałakał się z popadiankami, ja z księdzem proboszczem puściłem się w ekarte o cwancygierka. Dopiero po jedenastej wracaliśmy wozem do Buczał. Prawie o samej dwunastej stanęliśmy na zakręcie lipowej ulicy, która prowadzi do dworu. Mimowolnie jakoś rzuciłem okiem w tę stronę i krzyknąłem na pół z przestrachu, na pół z zdziwienia. Zdawało mi się, że widzę światło w lewym skrzydle dworu. To samo przywidziało się i naszemu furmanowi, ale komisarz upierał się na zabój, że to tylko odblask księżyca. — Śliczny mi odblask — mruknął Girgilewicz i machnął ręką. — Ja z grzeczności nie chciałem się sprzeciwiać, ale komisarz mimo to uwziął się przekonać nas dowodnie, że się próżnym łudzimy przywidzeniem. Rozkazał więc jechać ku dworowi. Na próżno składał i wymawiał się biedny woźnica, na próżno ja sam prosiłem i przedstawiałem. Komisarz nie odstąpił od swego i otóż nagle, ni stąd, ni zowąd, znaleźliśmy się pod bramą dworu. — I światła nie było? — poderwał Katylina. — Przysiągłbym, że zgasło w naszych oczach, ale koniec końców nie było. — Aha — zaśmiał się Katylina. — No cóż „aha”? jeszcze pan nie mów hoc! Tak samo i komisarz mówił mi „aha” i nuż drwić i kiepkować sobie ze mnie, a potem, śmiejąc się do rozpuku, jął na całe gardło różnymi słowy zaklinać z grobu nieboszczyka. I oto nagle... Tu urwał na chwilę mandatariusz, nie wiedzieć, czy dla większego rozdrażnienia słuchaczy, czy pod wpływem przestrachu, jakiego go nabawiło samo wspomnienie tej chwili. — No i cóż „nagle”? — zapytał niecierpliwie Katylina. Mandatariusz otarł pot z czoła i nieco przytłumionym ozwał się dalej głosem: — Nagle rozwarły się z trzaskiem drzwi parapetowe, a na balkonie ukazał się starościc, jak żył i wyglądał za życia. Katylina aż podskoczył w górę. — Żartujesz pan! — zawołał. — Słowo honoru, słowo uczciwości! — upewniał mandatariusz. — Szczera prawda, taj tylko — dodał na dobitek ekonom. — I cóż dalej? — pytał Katylina, drżąc prawie z niecierpliwości. — A cóż! skamienieliśmy z przestrachu. Starościc chwilę stał niemy i nieruchomy na miejscu, a potem zniknął nagle, jakby się w ziemię zapadł. — I pan poznałeś twarz jego? — Jak swoją własną w zwierciadle! — A nie wpadliście zaraz do dworu? Mandatariusz wybałuszył oczy jakby na obłąkanego. — Co? — zawołał — uciekaliśmy, że się tylko zakurzyło za nami. A przez całą drogę szumiało nam w uszach, jak gdyby ktoś pędził za nami. — I odtąd uwierzyłeś pan już w stracha Zaklętego Dworu?... — To jest, odtąd przestałem naigrawać sobie z niego. Katylina powalił się na powrót na sofę i w jakieś głębokie wpadł zamyślenie. — Dziwna rzecz! — mruknął po chwili. — W tym wszystkim tkwi jakaś szczególna tajemnica! Ach! — zawołał nagle, jak gdyby sobie coś przypomniał — ten tajemniczy obdartus pod krzyżem to Mykita Ołańczuk! Tak... przypominam sobie to nazwisko! Otóż jedno już zrozumiałem, resztę trzeba dopiero odgadywać... Mandatariusz spojrzał nagle na zegarek. — O, tośmy się zabałakali! — zawołał — dwunasta godzina. — O dlaboga! — wrzasnął Girgilewicz i prędko porwał się z miejsca. — Cóż tam sobie pomyśli moja żona! Upadam do nóg! Spokojnej nocy życzę państwu. — Kłaniał się pospiesznie na wszystkie strony; i co tchu wymknął się za drzwi. — Tylko żebyś się gdzie na drodze nie spotkał z nieboszczykiem! — krzyknął za nim Katylina. — Pan Bóg z panem! — zawołał Girgilewicz zza drzwi i przeżegnał się przestraszony. Katylina wyciągnął się i ziewnął głośno. — Gdzież mię ulokowałeś, łaskawco? — zapytał gospodarza. — W kancelarii. — Z panem Chochelką? — Ze mną — potwierdził aktuariusz. Katylina spojrzał nań z szyderczym uśmiechem i westchnął. — Ach, gdybyś pan był przynajmniej tym, czym twoje nazwisko! — szepnął. — Jak to? czym? — wybąknął aktuariusz i poczerwieniał aż powyżej uszu, przeczuwając nową jakąś obelgę. — Generis feminini — bąknął Katylina i głośnym, rubasznym wybuchnął śmiechem. — Dobranoc ci, kapłanie sprawiedliwości — zawołał poufnie do swego gospodarza, a chwytając pod ramię aktuariusza w dwóch susach wyciągnął go z pokoju do kancelarii po drugiej stronie sieni. Mandatariusz milcząc patrzył kilka chwil za odchodzącym, a potem w zamyśleniu potarł czoło. — Trzeba iść spać — szepnął. — Ale ten szuja ma dalibóg w sobie coś mandatariuszowskiego! Dawny przyjaciel dziedzica! hm, hm, miejmy się na ostrożności! Zaklęty dwór 01 05